Dánia és a Happy Ending
by Ninilia
Summary: Dánia bevezet két „szerencsés" országot az Andersen mesék világába. Figyelmeztetés: néhány csúnya szó.


Ajánló: Dánia bevezet két „szerencsés" országot az Andersen mesék világába. Figyelmeztetés: pár csúnya szó.

Szerző hozzászólása: Első sztori. Sajnálatos módon Hetália nem az enyém, mert akkor néhány dolog más lenne. Helyesírási hibák előfordulhatnak, elég kezdeményes, de próbáljátok meg légyszíves élvezni. Köszönöm: Ninilia

-Hé, skacok! - Hallatszott Amerika ordítása a hegytetőről, mire Poroszország és Dánia felkapta a fejét. - Nem akarjuk megnézni a Kis hableányt?

\- Azt a csajos filmet? - csóválta a fejét Poroszország. - Ugye, csak viccelsz? Hé, mi a bajod van Dánia? - nézett a dánra aki felől sötét aura gyülemlett.

-Meg se említsd! Még mindig nem bocsátottam meg...

\- Miért? - bámult rá értetlenül Amerika

-Tönkretetted a Hans Christian Andersen által írt mesterművet.

\- De ez egy film!

-Látszik, hogy nem tudtok semmit! Na, majd Skandinávia királya megmutatja nektek. - sóhajtotta. - Figyeljetek! A Kis Hableány egy könyv, amely eredetileg 1831-ben jelent meg. Az írója...

-Unalmas! - szakította félbe az ex-ország. - Nézd ne merj elkezdeni valami béna töriórát!

-Egyetértek! - bólogatott Amerika.

-Nincs mit tenni, akkor felolvasom nektek.

~A Kis Hableány elolvasása után~

-Mi volt ez a befejezés? - ordított kétségbeesetten Amerika. - Hol a happy ending? Ennél szomorúbb sztorit még sosem hallottam!

-Ez egy happy ending! Nem tudom miről beszélsz! Ez az egyik legjobban végződő története! - tiltakozott Dánia.

-Ez? Milyen lehet a többi?

-Ez volt életem legdepresszívebb élménye – jelentette ki Poroszország, aki a sarokban kuporgott kikerekedett szemekkel.

-Nem volt olyan rossz. Tudjátok mit, hogy javítsak a hangulaton felolvasom a történetet az öntelt teáskanna eltörés utáni életéről.

-NEE!- sikoltottak fel egyszerre.

-Késő! - vigyorodott el a harmadik.

~Néhány óra múlva~

Norvégia, Svédország, Izland, Anglia és Németország Dánia ajtaja előtt álltak, ahonnan Amerika és Poroszország sikolyai hallatszottak. Ez nem kicsit összezavarta az ajtó előtt sorakozott országokat.

-Be kéne mennünk, nem? - kérdezte idegesen Németország.

-De, jó lenne. - bólintott Anglia, majd ránézett a másik 3 ott lévőre, akiknek bizonyára az járhatott a fejében, hogy mit csinálhatott a dán, ami ezen hangokat előidézte. Anglia is ezen gondolkozott. Eredménytelenül.

Németország kinyitotta az ajtót. Először a bátyja hívta fel a figyelmét, aki lábait mellkasához húzva billegett előre-hátra, miközben azt motyogta: „nein, nein, nein". Elég megrendítő volt így látni őt. Tekintete tovább vándorolt Amerikára, aki az ágyon fetrengett azt kiabálva, hogy „STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!". Na, mit ne mondjon ez se egy mindennapi látvány volt. Majd észrevette a középen ülő Dániát, aki éppen egy hatalmas könyvből olvasott fel. Már majdnem felelősségre akarta vonni őt (legalábbis megkérdezni, hogy mi a pokolt csinált), mikor megtette valaki helyette is.

-Anko, mégis mi a francot csinálsz? - kérdezte már-már hisztérikusan Norvégia.

-Sziasztok, de nem látjátok, hogy éppen történetet mesélek? - ingatta a fejét Dánia. - Hol is tartottam? Ja, igen! „A hideg reggelen ott találták a kis gyufaárus lányt a házszögletben: kipirult arca mosolygott, de élet már nem volt benne, megfagyott a csodákkal teli éjszakán. Ott feküdt a halott gyermek az új esztendő reggelén, körülötte egy halom gyufás skatulya és sok-sok elégett gyufaszál."

-Elég! - ordította Amerika. - Hagyd abba ezeket a depresszív sztorikat!

-Nem értem miről beszélsz! Direkt, olyanokat válogattam ki aminek Happy Endingje van! - háborodott fel a mesélő.

-Ezek közül, melyiknek volt az?

-Például ennek!

-Ez, hogy boldog? A kis csaj megdöglött!

-Boldogságra lelt! Nem érted!

-ELÉG! - Mindenki nagy meglepetésére Svédország volt az, aki felszólalt. - Nem tudom, hogy mi a fene történt itt, nem is akarom tudni, de álljatok le! Dánia ez tényleg elég furcsa részlet volt, de nem érdekel.

Amerika és Dánia nem igazán örült a félbeszakításnak, de úgy döntöttek abbahagyják. Mindkettő magára erőltetett egy mosolyt.

-Igazad van! - bólogattak.

-Tudjátok mit nézzük meg a Jégvarázst békítésként – hozta fel az ötletét az amerikai.

-Legyen. - Evvel belement mindegyikük.

~A Jégvarázs megnézése után~

-Kesese! Sokkal jobban érzem magam ettől a filmtől! - mondta Poroszország elégedett képet vágva.

-Valóban nem volt rossz – értettek vele egyet a többiek.

-Na, látod Dánia ez az igazi Happy Ending! - mutogatta Amerika.

-Egyetértek, de Dánia jól vagy? - nézett Izland a sokkos állapotba került dánra.

-MIVOLTEZ? - sikkantot fel az. - Ez a Hókirálynő adaptációja akart lenni?

-Asszem?

-Ennek semmi köze az eredeti mesterműhöz! Mindjárt hozom és felolvasom!

-NEE!- ugrott rá egyből a két „szerencsés", aki végig hallgatta az előző sztorikat.

-DE!

-Legjobb lesz ha most megyünk – mondta Németország. Evvel együtt felkapta a földön vívódó poroszt és elindult hazafelé.

-Én elviszem ezt a nagyméretű gyereket haza – ajánlotta fel Anglia majd felkapta Amerika lábát és kihurcolta az ajtón.

-Ne! Még nem hallották az eredetit! - ordított utánuk a dán.

-Anko, komolyan mi a francot csináltál? - Vágta fejbe Norvégia, evvel ki is ütve őt.

-Ez az a történet amit fel akart olvasni? - nézett kérdőn Izland.

-Ühüm. - bólintott a svéd.

-Na, lássuk mi ez.

~A Hókirálynő elolvasása után~

-Ezt tényleg dán írta volna? - kérdezte sokkolva Norvégia.

-Már értem őket. - reszketett Izland.

-Svédország pedig meg se tudott szólalni a döbbenettől.

-Talán, anko annyira nem is idióta. - tette fel magának a kérdést Norvégia.

-Hát nem! - Érkezett a nem várt válasz a másik kettőtől.


End file.
